


Match Day.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Antoine’s disappointed that his girlfriend hasn’t supported him.





	Match Day.

Match Day. 

Everything about match day caused a stir, no matter what the match was in regards to. Each one was as important as the last; no team was a walk over or a clear win. Everything could change during that 90 minutes. Because of this, the energy was different on match days and conversations with him were strained as he tried to get his head in the game.  
He’d left the house early this morning with a drink, his bag and a lot of pressure on his shoulders. 

He’d looked down at me as he towered above my small frame, his bright blue eyes searched mine for answers I couldn’t give him right now. He’d placed two fingers beneath my chin and angled my face so I was fully looking up at him before he kissed me goodbye. It wasn’t the usual kiss I’d receive. His body was hard and his mind wasn’t on me.  
“What can I do to make you less tense?” I asked, knowing there wasn’t anything but he liked my offers regardless.  
“Do you fancy playing for me?” a ghost of a smile crept onto his lips.  
“I’d probably score more than you,” I playfully looked around and swayed on the spot. He’d laughed.  
“Thank you, you never fail to support me. I can’t wait to see you later. I love you.”  
Stepping up onto my tip toes, I’d kissed him once more. “I love you more.” With a final kiss on the lips, he collected his bag and headed towards the door.  
“Good luck baby.” I’d whispered as Antoine left the house. 

\---

Fans filled every seat of both away and home sections. Everywhere you looked there were bursts of colours, chants, excitement and a positive energy filling the air.  
The euphoria was contagious and if you attended enough games it became a drug. Antoine played incredible during the first half managing to score a goal taking them 2-0 up after Koke’s initial goal. 

My body was electric knowing I was there, watching him and he had no idea. This morning had been my own version of “I know something you don’t know” and it had taken everything inside me to not spill the beans and blurt it out.  
He’d asked on many occasions for me to come and watch him play but I’d never taken him up on the offer. Not because I didn’t want to, I just couldn’t always get the time off from work. 

“So? Take a sick day, we both know my wage can cover your day off” Antoine would shrug when I’d tell him I was working late. He’d wrap his arms around my waist and hold me in place, his face hopeful that this time, I would accept his offer to come.  
“You know I can’t. There’s a big promotion coming up and don’t you want to see me be successful?”  
“Of course I do, but sometimes it would be nice to see your face there supporting me,” He’d huff. It would kill me to see him upset and to think I didn’t support him that way. The truth was, I did attend his games. Just not in a seat where he’d see me. I’d make sure that he never knew and would hurry home in time for him arriving home after and congratulate him on the game that I’d seen the highlights for.  
It’s not that I never wanted him to know I attend. I just didn’t want him to have extra pressure on his already tense shoulders knowing that I’d be there. 

I sat nervously with his brother, another face Antoine wasn’t expecting to see, and discussed the match. We commented how it was time for Antoine to get a new pair of boots as his had allowed him to slip on more than a few occasions.  
“Trust me,” I commented, “I saw what it did to Liverpool fans when Gerrard went down. He does not want that guilt.” 

“Ten minutes to go,” Like me, Theo sits with his hands in a prayer action, cupping the bottom of his face up to his nose whilst his thumbs are under his chin.  
“How do you stay calm?” I ask him nervously, my eyes darting across the pitch following the ball.  
“You think this is calm?” He laughs and looks down at me. Even seated, he’s still much bigger than me. Antoine would always laugh and say while Theo was bigger, he made up the inches in other ways. “It’s not cool for me to lose my nerve here with everyone. Imagine being on the TV looking like you do now,” He holds both hands to either side of his head and pretends to scream. “The horror!” I laugh with him. Antoine’s family were accepting and very welcoming. I was able to relax around them and be myself. 

“How do you think he’ll react when he sees us here? If he even does?” Theo doesn’t have time to respond as Antoine gains control of the ball. There’s a minute left until the game finishes and he winds his way through the players with such ease it makes my stomach flip and my pride beam. I grab Theo’s hand and squeeze it with nerves as Antoine gets closer and closer to the net. He skilfully manoeuvres between their defence leaving no one else between him and the goalkeeper. I feel Theo’s hand squeeze mine hard as Antoine pulls back his leg and what feels like slow motion, I watch as his foot comes down and connects with the ball. We both move in a mirror image. Our bodies edging forward as we slide to the edge of our seats watching the ball make it’s way between the goalkeepers gloves and slides effortlessly into the net. 

Antoine runs right, towards us and begins his Hotling Bling celebration towards the crowd of supporters. I watch his smile, the pride oozing from him that he’s done his team, his club and the fans proud. I watch as he tucks two of his fingers into his palm and shuffles his shoulders as he shakes his hands in the famous notion. His smile falters when he makes eye contact with me, before spreading back across his face as his teammates run and celebrate with him. His eyes never leave mine as they cheer around him, tug on his shirt and clap him on the back as the final whistle blows indicating the match has finished and there is no injury time. 

Atletico fans rejoice as they gain 3 points. I watch as they hug, dance and wave their happiness at the pitch. Players of both teams begin to walk down the pitch, clapping above their head to mark their respect for the fans which have come out to support them. Everyone but Antoine who runs towards the stands. I leave my seat and make my way to the stairs leading down, taking two steps at a time until I crash into the barrier at the bottom and find myself looking into the same blue eyes from this morning. 

“You came.” His hands grip the barrier as he leans forward and presses his lips towards mine.  
“I always have.” I say against his kisses. I feel his lips curve into a smile. Digging my hands into my jacket pocket, I pull all previous ticket slips and show them to him. His eyes shine brightly; in awe of the collection that I’ve accumulated throughout our relationship “You could say our relationship has been a lie. Are you mad?”  
“Not. In. The. Slightest.” He kisses me between each word. “Thank you for being my biggest fan.”


End file.
